


Orihara-san

by TakaSeokk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk





	Orihara-san

_It is always with a satisfied smirk that he looks out at that nonsensical town below. You can never really be sure what it is that he’s smirking about, but it’s also hard to get yourself to wonder. At least that’s how it is for me. You see, Orihara-san finds a lot about this town amusing—or not amusing, as it often is—so it’s usually safe to assume that he’s laughing to himself about something that most would find random and odd._

_This, of course, is all being told to you from experience. Experience that could only come from spending quite a lot of time with Orihara-san. I see it as he calls various people about various subjects, hear it as he types quickly away at his computer and laughs at something “amusing” someone just said in an online chat room, and I can feel the vitality oozing off of him whenever he walks into the room._

_Don’t get me wrong and think that me saying these sorts of things make me some silly girl enamored with the infamous Orihara Izaya: underground information broker of Ikebukuro, Japan. No, it’s nothing like that at all. I already have the only person I need to love. I guess if I had to give a reason for being around him, it would be because he gives me something to do. Something to keep me occupied. I don’t even like him all that much as a person, honestly._

_Yet, as I sit here confessing all of this, I realize that this makes me sound just like him. A person obsessed with watching humans simply because you find them fascinating and you get a kick out of fiddling with their lives. He gets off on it like it’s some kind of narcotic. But I’m not like him. I don’t do this as a pastime—not to mention career—I just observe him because he’s around. Nothing more, nothing less._

_He has no influence over me whatsoever._

I looked up from my laptop at the sound of rustling, my gaze instantly finding Izaya standing by the door. He had his usual smirk plastered on his—admittedly—attractive face and he was slipping his switchblade into his coat pocket.

“Going out?” I asked with no particular interest.

“Indeed,” Izaya swung open the door and glanced back at me. “Have some food ready when I get back, won’t you? That is, assuming Shizu-chan doesn’t kill me!” He threw his head back and laughed at the joke he’d made for himself.

“I’m not your personal servant, Orihara-san,” I told him flatly.

“Aww,” Izaya pouted.

“Just pick up something from that Russian Sushi place. It’s right near where you’re going, after all.”

Izaya stopped laughing and narrowed his slanted eyes curiously at me. “Indeed. Well,” he bowed dramatically as he pulled the door shut behind him, “I bid thee farewell!”

The door closed shut with a click and I found myself staring at it for a couple seconds more before I blinked and turned back to my laptop. Was that actual surprise I’d seen on his face? Had it been because of what I’d said about his destination?

With a strange, almost prideful sensation filling my insides, I deleted the last sentence I’d written and put something different down instead:

 

_Maybe he’s starting to rub off on me after all…_

 


End file.
